Honeymoon
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: Natasha WAS joking about the honeymoon. Tony's body is fighting off the last of the palladium and I'm just about choking on fluff. SPOILERS for IM2, I may have forgetten to put that in the disclaimer :S


_OMG, get this fluffy stuff away from me before I suffercate. They just won't stop coming at me. AAHHHH! I hope you enjoy it. Until I started writing IM FF, I didnt DO cute, now they wont leave me alone. I'm trying to finish a WEDGES fic I've been trying to write for about a month and I'm trying for another chapter of Let It Go. And as I write this, I realized just how many times I've misspelt poke, most of them should be fixed though._

_DISCLAIMER: do I REALLY have to put this on EVERY new story. If you havent figured out that I dont own anything there is somethign VERY wrong with you_

_d:--P_

At 7.30am on the dot, Natasha punched in her code, and walked with practiced elegance down to the only room in the house that had miraciously survived Tony's birthday party. The basement. Being the only room still in tack and bluntly refusing to stay in a hotel until the place was livable in, said billionaire had bought a king size bed and somehow made space amongst all of his toys. Natasha seemed surprising unphased by the unusually large lump hiding under the sheets.

"Good morning Mr Stark. You have a meeting at 10 that can not possibly schedule and General Fury would like to see you after lunch to discuss your eval- Mr Stark?"

The lump had shuffled slightly but otherwise, no form of human life had emerged. With an inward sigh and a silent prair that this would not be a repeating occurance, she found the edge of the cover and pulled it back. Only....

The person currently under the sheets, was definately _not_ Tony Stark. The red head squinted up at Natasha, trust a thumb toward the other side of the bed and pulled the duvet back over her head. Natasha smirked with amusement for a moment before returning to full professionalism and proceeded to poke the other lump instead.

Tony threw back the covers, mindful of his companion and grumbled a few profoundities under his breath at the sight he was greeted with.

"This better be damn important."

"Terry Howton needs to talk with you about the arc reactor because apparently some idiot from Human Resources made a mistake and didn't point it out before the rebuild commenced. No I cannot reschedule because you are the only person who understands the original plans and General Fury has being trying to contact you since last night's...catastrophe."

_"Mr Stark is under strict instructions to remain bed ridden for the next 48 hours by Doctor Riley." _As JARVIS informed her, Tony looked almost smug about it.

"Then you call him about it which is something that can be done from your bed."

"Howton or Fury?"

"Both." Tony grumbled something an eye patch and a certain part of anatomy before swinging his legs off the mattress and stretching his arms to the sides. However when he tried to stand up, a hand latched on to the back of his under shirt and dragged him back down.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Go near the suit and it'll end up in the same place as your Cobra did." Came the muffled response.

"I'll be back in two minutes, I promise." In a very un-Tony move, he bent down carefully, placing a soft kiss on the exposed red hair beneath the covers before limping toward the bathroom.

"You know, when I said 'Save it for the homeymoon', I _was_ joking." Missing the warm body beside her, Pepper finally pulled her head above her cacoon.

"Tell that to Tony before he gets any funny ideas."

"If you can't talk him out of it, I doubt anyone can Pepper." The women shared a knowing smile as the man in question returned, running a towel over his head and looking paler than when he'd left.

"Tony?" He took a quick look at the pair before bolting back to the bathroom. Natasha watched as Pepper ripped back the bedding and quickly followed him. Loud wrenching and a foul smell reached her as she quickly called to clear Tony's schedule. She doubted anyone would have actually believed that Iron Man was ill without them actually hearing him over the phone. By the time she'd finished arguing with Fury, the shower had been running for a good ten minutes and neither Tony nor Pepper had emerged. Deciding to risk it, she knocked on the door.

"Is Tony okay?"

"No. I'm gonna need some help in here."

Even being given the all clear had Natasha was still uncertain about entering. Pushing passed it, she found Tony and Pepper fully dressed and curled up together in the bottom of the shower with Tony fighting to stay concious. Even with the temperature of the water, Tony was still shivering as the women worked between them managed to assist him from the shower to the bed. Pepper excused Natasha, pulling out a long pair of flanel pyjamas and beginning to fight against the clothes that were now sticking to his skin.

"How about I make some soup?" Getting nothing but a nod in response, she made her way to the makeshift kitchen, being sure to have JARVIS pull across the thick curtains that Tony had installed to maximize their privacy and maintain her frame of mind.

"JARVIS, what the hell is going on?"

_"I believe the Mr Stark's body is attempting to rid itself of the palladium. I estimate his recovery in at least 3 days."_

"At least he'll have to stay in bed." Pepper looked down at the man now tucked safely under the sheets, running her hands briefly through his hair. As she tried to get up, a clammy hand caught her wrist.

"Don't go." He voice was raspy and hoarse from throwing up.

"I need to get changed. Hang in there for a minute okay?" Seeing him so weak and vunerable was tearing at Pepper's insides and there was nothing she could do about it. His body was fighting off the poison though which was a good thing. Right? Changing into his large MIT sweater, a second pair of flannel pants and a thick pair of socks, Pepper did not feel the slightest bit hesitant about climbing under the sheets and wrapping her body around that of her former boss/employee.

The memory of last night still ran through her mind. Ingoring the fact that, for the first time in nearly 12 years, she was now unemployed, she allowed a small smile to grace her lips at how amazing, and how amazingly unawkward, it had felt to _finally_ kiss Tony Stark. 10 years of sexual tension wasn't enough, she'd being rambling on about dogs years and presidency when he'd finally found a way to shut her up. Not that she was complaining.

Pepper felt his hand find hers, his fingers finding the gaps between hers and sliding through them with ease. They fit so perfectly together, she could have almost sworn that they were designed that way. She nuzzled her nose into the side of his neck and heard him sigh in content. With the smile still on her face, Pepper allowed her eyes to slip close and sleep to overcome her.

(..............)

The pair had been silent for a while now and Natasha was uncertain as to whether she should be concerned or not. Leaving the fresh soup on the stove to simmer, she causiously poked her head around the curtain.

Tony lay on his side, having shifted at some point, his body curled around that of Pepper's. His arms were wrapped around her almost possesively, their fingers knotted together on her stomach. They looked so comfort in the same bed together that, if Natasha didn't know better, she'd swear they'd been doing it for years. Quietly instructing JARVIS to notify her when the soup was finished, she made her way back upstairs, contemplating just how long it would take for them to actually get to the honeymoon.


End file.
